Seven Days
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Megara thinks Ariel's going to die. Ariel thinks Megara's going to die. One of them has seven days to live. Megara/Ariel oneshot lesbian pairing. Femslash.


**Author's Note: **Cover art done by SaraRichard on deviantArt.

* * *

"We have seven more days."

Despite the stinging in her eyes, Ariel nodded and forced a smile. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she pressed her lips gently to Megara, pulling them both closer; their hearts beating firmly against one another.

"That's all we need." Ariel murmured. "All we need."

The first day wasn't enjoyed at all. They held tightly against each other, too angry to cry, spending their time cursing Hades for his selfishness. Megara went to sleep first. Ariel, too afraid she'd be ripped from her body sooner than promised, stayed awake as long as she could, watching their hands intertwine, a feeling of such intense frustration bubbling beneath the surface, demanding to be released.

_It's not fair._ She bit down on her lip hard. A bead of blood emerged from it. _I hate him. It's not fair._

Megara awoke the next morning, a gust of wind blowing her awake, alerting her to an approaching storm. Cuddled up beside her lay the mermaid, a nightmare playing across her features. Shoving her lightly, Megara's hot breath attempted to rouse her from the cruel dream.

"We have to find shelter, love. We have to go in."

Ariel moaned desperately before cracking open an eye in relief. "You're still here." She breathed. "I haven't missed you."

They stumbled along the beech, brunette and red hair mingling in the rising tides of air and sea. Leaping deftly to avoid hurtling branches and pebbles, Megara shouted, "I want to do something today! I'm sick of weeping!"

"Whatever you want!" Ariel shouted back. "What do you want?"

"I want to swim!"

After the storm subsided they explored until they found a secluded pool lacking in nosy water spirits. Stripping off their light garments they slid easily into the water. Megara let herself submerge, her vision of Ariel being obstructed by a rich blue before she rose again. She found herself in awe of the sight in front of her.

"The water dances for you."

Ariel smiled and moved toward her, the water lapping at her skin greedily, yet parting to make her journey easier. "Yes," she came a foot away from her. "But I dance only for you."

Megara closed her eyes as Ariel leaned in. A kiss and they fell back, the water briefly separating them before Ariel closed the gap; her lips sucking and pressing and seeking to satisfy and be satisfied.

"Touch me."

The demand thrilled Megara and saddened her. _I'll never get to do this again._ Her fingers, now spurned by desperation, ran through Ariel's long hair and massaged her scalp while grasping her forward. The kiss deepened, mouths widened, and they both needed more.

Megara backed up, Ariel following, until she felt the cool rocks digging into her back. Ariel floated in the water to settle astride her lap, her legs locking around Megara's waist.

"Don't go." Megara whispered. Her hands inched along Ariel's sides, circling under the curve of her breasts. "Don't leave me." She brought her mouth to Ariel's neck and sucked generously on it.

"Mark me."

Megara bit down hard. Ariel cried out, her nails piercing Megara's shoulders. Megara pulled away to lower her head and take in Ariel's breasts.

_Mine,_ she thought angrily. _He's not taking this away. It's mine!_ She sucked on it, closing her eyes and listening to the music of Ariel's moans. Her fingers lowered and sought an entrance.

"I love you," she mumbled. "I can't lose you."

"Enter please," Ariel begged. "I need you now."

Her fingers entered, Ariel rocking on top of her, her breast sliding in and out of Megara's mouth. _Forever,_ Ariel begged. _This was supposed to be forever._

Another storm entered them. They cried out and exclaimed their love. They calmed down.

"Five more days."

Megara stroked her thumb over Ariel's cheek. "I know, I know. What do you want to do?"

"I want to fly. I want to be Icarus every day."

"One day. Tomorrow you'll be Icarus."

"And you'll be the sun. Only you must promise not to burn me."

"I promise."

"And if I fall?"

"I'll catch you."

"Always?"

Megara cried hard. Ariel grasped her to her chest. "Shh, don't. I love you, I love you, I love you."

The third day they played a game. Ariel climbed the highest tree they could find.

"You'll fly after me, right?"

"Right."

"I'll go now."

"I'll follow you."

Below them lay another pool of water; bigger this time, and deep. Ariel jumped without thinking, soaring over still waves before she dropped, sliding under the water.

_Catch me._

Megara took a breath and dove in after her. Her drop was less graceful, less fearless, but the waters accepted her anyway, encasing her fall, softening the blow, and pushed her towards the mermaid.

Ariel kicked her human legs and neared Megara. They rolled onto their backs and floated, letting the water drift them down the bank. They watched the clear blue sky darken with the passing sun.

"Are you cold?" Ariel asked. "We can go in."

Her lips had been blue for hours, but she refused to acknowledge it until Ariel pointed it out. "Yes."

They waded onto the bank, the shorter one's red hair resting on the taller one's shoulder. They rested in their campsite. They didn't say it but it may as well have hanged there visible in the air.

_Four more days._

The fourth day they woke up earlier than usual to head towards the temple. Megara clasped her hands together and knelt in front of the statue of Aphrodite. Ariel remained aloof, her method of prayer different from that of humans.

"Please, goddess." Megara trembled. "If you be the goddess of love, protect us. Protect her. Protect our love."

Ariel's arms covered her own. They listened quietly to the silence of the hollowed temple. "She doesn't care." Her voice came out harsh and bitter. "She refuses to."

Megara shushed her. She wanted to believe. She needed to believe.

_Three more days._

The fifth day Ariel lay next to her. "Just hold me tight, never let go."

Megara told her stories of studying under Sappho as one of her many diligent pupils. Of running after deer and elk when she was little. She told her of the little she remembered of her mother – the sweet warmth that left her when she was far too young.

"You're warm." Ariel curled into her, her hands feeling her heart. "Please stay."

"I'm not leaving you, I'm right here. Ariel, stay with me."

They were saying things that were right but confused. They begged each other to stay without understanding who was leaving. Thinking was exhausting. They stopped. They touched. Lips on lips, on skin, trailing… butterfly touches and sweet words mumbled into their hair, pressed hot against their neck, stomach, and lower.

Megara gasped; hot flashes passing through her body, and Ariel's hands grasped her as her face nestled comfortably inside of her, her tongue probing, memorizing.

_I'll never forget._ Ariel breathed her in. _Scent, taste, texture. It's forever there._

The sixth day Ariel ran away. Megara scampered around, calling her name, desperately seeking her.

"What are you doing?" She shouted. "Come back, dammit! Don't leave me!"

"It's you!" Ariel cried and emerged from her hiding place. "You're leaving me!"

"Hades said you were dying."

"No! It – it's you."

Exhausted they lay on the sand, water lapping at their feet. "Only one more day." Megara wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "We'll soon find out."

"I don't want you to be alone. I don't want you to die. What do you want to happen?"

Megara didn't answer. She bent her head and kissed her hard. _I want to live, I want to live, I want to live. _She started to cry. "Why must there be a choice? Why does he always do this?"

Ariel shushed her gently but Megara's sobs only grew in frequency. Grasping her to her chest she rocked her as if she were a mother.

_One more day._

"I've changed my mind." Megara whispered into the cool night. "Take me Hades, let her live."

_You should not have defied me._

Tears began to slide past her cheeks. Behind her, Ariel tossed in nightmarish fits on the sand.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was weak. She fell to the ground, her long curls whipping around her in the rising wind. Ariel began to whimper.

_If I take you, you won't be allowed back._

"Whatever you want."

_Promise to obey._

"I promise."

_Promise to worship me as your one true god._

"Yes. The only one I've ever known. The only one to greet me again and again. Death brought me into this world. You are the one true god."

_It is done. Your mermaid is safe._

Megara leapt up and ran to Ariel's side. Her hands reached to touch her one last time, to hold her, her head bent down ready to lay her lips on hers, one last kiss…

Ariel stirred and Megara was gone.


End file.
